Birdkids Unite!
by pureevanescence
Summary: Max and the flock aren't the only birdkids in town. Follow Jay and co. as they try to take down a separate branch of ITEX that has its own agenda. But can they get stick together with a love triangle, mistrust, and betrayal? First story. Please no flames. OC centric with a dash of Max flock.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! My first story ever! So my friends and I thought (as many others have too) what if we were bird kids? Then I was like, let's find out! Thus this story was born! Please no flames, but constructive criticism would help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. That belongs to James Patterson. I do own plot ideas and OCs though!**

Chapter 1: In which the madness always ensues

Let's face it, if given the chance, would you change one thing in your life? If only that were true in this world I live in. Okay, so I can't help the fact that I'm an avian hybrid or that there's others like me out there. Always on the run from white coats, always improvising the next move. Currently I'm in a tree, hiding from evil, om noming Erasers. Before I get too far, Erasers are half human, half wolf hybrids who hunt down bird kids, such as myself. Personally, I don't see why they aren't half bunny. Oh well.

Anyways, vicious snarling rang in the distance away from my perch. One reason why I hate half wolves: they are pretty darn fast and have a great (not) sense of smell. Carefully unfurling my blue, black, and white wings, I pushed off from the branch and took off to the sky. Life on the run was very hard for me, Jay. I know what you're thinking, "What kind of a name is Jay?" Well truthfully, I have no clue what my real name is, what so ever. You see I was taken from my family at a super young age and was given wings. While the flying is really cool, I still wonder what life would be like without them for a day.

I came across a small abandoned shack a mile from the city that I could take refuge in. I landed at the front door and placed my palm against the door. A flash of light shone in my mind. I saw hobos sitting inside, sharing stories and what not. Then a homeless girl with light brown hair curled in the corner. The light died and I walked in. The place was deserted and had seen better days, but it would do. As a bird kid, along with the wings genetic mutations occur, giving special powers to the person. The light I saw in my head, along with the people, was from the past. I can also use this gift to glimpse the future, but it could change at any point.

I sat on the broken wooden floor and spread out supplies from my knapsack. A blanket, some old granola bars, and a picture were all I had. Unwrapping a granola bar, I decided I would need to steal- I mean get some more food soon. The only problem was the Erasers that had chased me not too long ago. I face-palmed and fell backwards. How in the freaking world was I going to get a bite to eat? While pondering this, I heard footsteps outside the door. My body tensed, and I gathered my bag into my arms. That was too quick, even for Erasers. The door creaked opened and tumbling in was… a brown, feathery mess.

"Ummm." Was all I could say at the sight. What was I expecting? Evil wolves come to hurt/kill me or take me back to the School. But this was unexpected. Then I saw the wings attached to this person. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. Startled brown eyes glanced up at me before the girl jumped at me. "Whoa, wait a minute! Can we talk first?" No use. Where did she gain all this energy? Just seconds ago, she seemed like she would sleep for months at least. Flurries of fists were directed at me, and I tried to avoid them all, but a few came through. Thinking this was getting old real fast, I directed the wind currents in the room to slow her down, and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Hey let me go cause I need to hide from mean wolfie people and you're not helping right now. So let me go and I'll just be on my way and-" I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could further her speech.

"Okay, obviously you need a chill pill." I advised, "And I'm just like you, so no need to fight, m'kay?" I asked, hoping she would stop bouncing around so much. I felt her nod and let go. "So what's your name?"

"Caroline."

"I'm Jay, nice to meet ya!" I said holding out a hand. She just stared at it. And stared. Aaaand stared. I thought I'd help out. "Psst. You're supposed to shake it." Finally, after much staring, she shook my hand. Then, she stared at the wall. I rose a brow at this. Not too long ago, she was trying to kill me with words and now she was silent. Too silent. "Sooo, how old are you?"

"14." Came the response.

"Same here." I said officially killing the conversation. I took a closer look at the new birdkid. Her wings were a few shades of brown, her hair is brown with a blondish streak on the side, and has, you guessed it, brown eyes with gold flecks.

Let's just say Caroline has a trend in color. Well, it's not like I don't either. My hair is light brown with blue highlights, my eyes dark blue, and my wings the same as a blue jay. That's where my name came from. I met this little girl who saw my wings and thought I was a giant blue jay. It all just fit.

"Helloooo? Anyone in there?" I heard some ask.

"What?"

"I asked if you had anything to eat. Well do you?"Caroline wondered.

"Nope. If we want food, we have to go to the city and steal some." I explained.

"Steal?"

"Hmm? Oh! No I mean borrow without permission since I have no money." I wonder if they take I Owe Yous.

"Then let's go get some! I'm starving!" She yelled. I sighed.

"Just one problem; there are Erasers in that city and if we go we'll be dog chow." Before I knew it, the door was swinging back and forth on its hinges, and Caroline was gone. Really? Leave it to me to chase after someone who went into Wolf Land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I wrote chapter 2! *crickets* And no one's reading it. Don't worry the plot comes in chapter 5, you know it's hard to get a bunch of birdkids together and whatnot. Anyways…..**

**Pureevanescence: Hey Iggy! Say the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: Why should I? I'm the blind one. *pouts***

**Pureevanecence: I'll give you a cookie**

**Iggy: pureevancence does not own Maximum Ride, she does own the plot of this story and the OCs. Can I get that cookie now?**

Chapter 2: Who are you people?!

To say I was ticked was an understatement. I was ready to knock some heads in. I've been searching this place for one minute and still can't find Cookie. But what makes this worse is the city is in total chaos. Buildings were wreaked and McDonalds was out of sweet tea. Talk about disaster much. How am I supposed to search without my tea? I was running through the streets (cause I had no sweet tea to help me fly) while running from store to store.

Stores flew by as I sprinted back and forth. Walmart. Nope. Target. Cross off list. Panda Express. N- hey! There at the counter was Cookie, eating an eggroll. I ran over to the restaurant and slammed the doors opened.

"What part of Erasers will kill you and make you dog chow do you not understand?" I demanded. Really, I thought someone would have some sense in this. Your life or Chinese food? Apparently, she chose the Orange Chicken.

"I was hungry and you weren't going to feed me. So I came here to eat." Came her reply. After she said that, I was practically banging my head on the window.

"Gah! Come on! We need to go, now!" I yelled and dragged Cookie out.

"But I didn't get my fortune cookie!" She shouted reaching a hand out as if she could still grab one. To my utter amazement, a box of cookies came hurling at us. I threw myself to the ground to avoid the cookies of death. Cookie, however, walked to the box and pulled a few out.

"Want one?" she asked nonchalantly, as if that box didn't just float through the air to us.

"But how? And why? Those cookies just flew through the air and you're just sitting there eating them?" I wondered, obviously flustered.

"I levitated them to me." She deadpanned.

"You. Did. What!?" Okay I've seen some weird things, but this was the frosting on the cake. I grabbed a cookie just for fun and cracked it opened. _"Your life will change from events that transpire today." Lucky number 7._ So my life is changed from a cookie? Well that's just dandy.

An explosion shook the street, throwing us to the ground. Could this day be any worse? I spoke too soon. Fires sparked at the tops of building, eating away the brick and metal. Okay, there is no way Erasers could do this, they just ain't smart enough. I heard laughing from a couple hundred feet away.

"Come on! I think I found the person responsible." I told Cookie. She nodded and flew after me.

We both landed on a rooftop (that wasn't on fire, thank goodness) and looked around. Let's just say, I am _not _going to live here again.

"So what are we doing here again?" Cookie asked while nibbling on a fortune cookie.

"I thought I heard someone when the explosion went off." Just then the building we were standing on broke out into flames. I really want that sweet tea now. I snapped my wings and flew from the building with Cookie tailing me.

"Hey! Whatcha doing?" Came a voice from behind. I swear I jumped to the moon and came back. I whirled around, ready to fight. Only, I found a kid with wings. I see where this is going.

"Where did you come from?" I questioned.

"The cabbage path." The snarky kid said. I think I'll go and bang my head against a window _again._

"Okay, seriously. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"A galaxy far, far away." She looked into the distance, staring at a random cloud. Starwars?

"I will throw you down an airshaft if you don't watch it." I told her. She gasped. Then flew in spazzing directions.

"No! You can't make me." Cookie and I just stood there and watched. I drug myself over to a door and started up the usual routine of slamming my head into it.

"You know, you're killing a lot of brain cells by doing that, right?" The spazz informed me. I glared at her. "Anyways, I'm Sparkle!" She chirped.

"Jay. And this is…" I started.

"Cookie! It's soooo nice to meet you. I thought I was a loner, but then I met her, except she tried to take away my cookies, but other than that, she's really nice. Now I know you and-" I stopped listening there. 10 minutes later, she was still talking nonstop. Then Sparkle asked me something.

"We could just walk away slowly until she stops talking." She suggested. I nodded.

"Or get the duct tape. Either works." However, I heard a spraying noise from the ally next to us. The three of us peered over the edge. Down below was a very short child, spray painting a wall. I jumped down next to her. "I'm pretty sure spray painting is illegal." I recommended. The shorty's expression was blank when she looked at me. Her eyes were an amber color, but suddenly glowed a faint yellow from behind her bangs. Just like that, she was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Sparkle called from above.

"Beats me. She was right there a second ago." I answered. I fell to the ground. Something or someone hit my legs. I kicked out my legs in order to hit the person who hit me. My legs met air. What the?

"Umm, Jay? What are you doing?" Cookie asked.

"I think it's a new dance move." Sparkle assumed. I surveyed the area around me. I'm not crazy enough to have imagined that. Someone did kick me. Cautiously, I stood and raised my arms to show I didn't mean any harm.

"I don't want to fight. Can we talk?" I asked to the air around me. Something shimmered in my peripheral vision. I turned to it, and saw the artist appear. When I saw her, I noticed wings on her back. They were different colors on the back and front. On the back, they were orange-brown and the front has pale feathers. "Hey you're just like me and my friends. Come down you guys!" I hollered to them. Both flew gracefully to the ground.

"Hiya! I'm Sparkle! This is Cookie, the spazz, and Jay, the party pooper." Sparkle so kindly introduced.

"Airshaft." I threatened.

"Threatening. I feel threatened." Sparkle quoted from the Avengers. I couldn't help but laugh. "So what's your name?" Sparkle asked the birdkid.

"I don't have one." She whispered.

"Don't have one? I'll call you… Pipsqueak!" Sparkle said, patting 'Pipsqueak's' head.

"I'm not _that_ short." Pipsqueak replied, scooting out of Sparkle's touch.

"Guys! Something's happening downtown!" Cookie shouted.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. We all looked at her.

"I'm picking up feelings of stress, anger, sadness, and loneliness. We should help." She pleaded. I sighed.

"We'll go if it means that much to you. But at the first sign of trouble, we're out. Understand." I told them all. Three heads nodded. "Let's go!" Multicolored wings too to the sky as we flew downtown.


	3. Chapter 3

**13 views is good…. Now if only I could get some feedback (come on people, one review would make me happy!) well, I think my problem is I need to give it some plot, which does come on in chapter 5… Please enjoy! Maybe you don't have an account and secretly enjoy it?**

**Pureevanescence: And today for the disclaimer is… FANG!**

**Fang: Whatever**

**Pureevanescence: pretty please say it? I'll give you a cookie…**

**Fang: Make it two. Pureevanescence does not own Maximum Ride because she's here writing this story. She does own all of her crazed OCs and the plot that is sure to come. Cookies?**

Chapter 3: Where's my sweet tea?

My group of now four was heading to the disaster area. I had no clue what so ever about what had happened. The streets were torn and cracked. People were running, children screaming. But more importantly, I really need my MacaD's sweet tea. Cookie suddenly took the lead and dive bombed to the ground.

"Cookie, what are you doing?" I yelled. That's when the group split.

"Geronimo!" Sparkle crowed and followed Cookie. Pipsqueak silently followed. Giving up on waiting for them to come back, I followed the three into the carnage. When my feet touched the ground, a familiar light took over my vision. A little girl, no more than seven, fell through the ground and into sewer. A brunette appeared and began hysterically looking for something. The little girl is my guess. The past event ended.

"Angel!" I heard calling in the distance. I flew that way. Many other voices joined in calling that name. When I walked into the square, avian hybrids were all over, searching for Angel.

"Max, we've been at this for hours. Let's rest for a bit." A strawberry blond suggested.

"No! We need to keep searching for Angel. We have to." Max said. Upon looking at her, I could tell she was the brunette from the vision.

"Max I found something!" Another voice called. Max ran over to the girl. Said girl held up a pure white feather.

"I think it's Angel's feather." The teen explained.

"Where exactly did you find this, Robyn?" Max asked.

"I'll show you!" And then she turned into a wolf. What in the name of sweet tea just happened? I blinked a few times before looking back to the scene. A group of birdkids was surrounding a hole in the ground leading to the sewers.

"Nothing. I can't hear any breathing coming from down there." The strawberry blond said.

"Iggy your hearing could be messed up or something with all the commotion." Max snapped. Two teen guys flew down from the rooftops.

"There's no sign of the Doomsday Group." A tall, falcon-winged guy said and he winked at Robyn. I could have sworn I saw the other guy glare.

"You're back Nick!" Robyn said and practically glomped him. The blondie was seething at that point.

"Hey! Are you stalking someone?" A voice wondered from behind. I started and hit a trashcan. All heads in the square turned to me.

"Sparkle, I'm so going to kill you." Was all I could say before we were surrounded.

"Who are you?" Max demanded with an air of authority. Sparkle decided it was movie quoting time again.

"We are not the droids you're looking for." She said, mimicking the two finger wave. Head, meet solid brick wall.

"That would work if Cookie were here, but she's not." I whispered to Sparkle.

"I know, but it's so much fun to do."

"Are you apart of the Doomsday group? Where's Angel?" Max questioned.

"Well she might be," I answered, pointing at Sparkle, "she has problems with explosives."

"High five!" Iggy and an eight-year-old commented from a ledge above us.

"Not now guys." The jealous blond from before scolded.

"But Graaaaaaant!" The smaller of the two whined.

"Gazzy, I'm serious."

"And I'm joking. Hahaha!" Gazzy replied. Sparkle and I looked at each other. Then, she had an escape idea.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you." Sparkle said in a deep voice. Was she quoting…? Oh I just had to play along. "Luke, you have not yet realized your importance. You have only begun to discover your power." Everyone was looking at us like WTH? "Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive-" I was seriously trying not to laugh. I bet they thought we were insane. Really, doesn't anyone watch Starwars anymore?

"I'll never join you!" I yelled.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side." Sparkle said as we started acting our way to the top of the building. The others were so shocked they didn't notice. After a few tense sentences we were at the finally.

"He told me enough. He said that you killed him!"

"No! I am…your…. Newest best friend!" They all gasped at this new news.

"No! That's not true. It's impossible!" And with that, we flew straight up. "We met less than an hour ago! I already knew we were friends." I complained.

"I have a flare for the dramatic." Where have I heard that? I stole a glance behind us to see we were being followed.

"Evasive ninja skills!" Sparkle laughed and flew in spazzing motions. I banked left and came face to face with a swarm of bees. I began swatting in random directions to shoo them away. Sparkle flew up next to me. "What are you doing? The people are right there!" She said pointing.

"But…" Then it hit me. I couldn't feel the bees at all. An illusion? Then I saw the guy, Nick, flying several meters away. Robyn and Grant came up from behind. However, Grant doubled over, holding his leg. Pipsqueak appeared next to Sparkle with a triumphant look on her face. Cookie then sped in using her adrenaline increase ability.

"Wait a second. Remind me, why are we fighting?" I asked. We all glanced at each other and shrugged. "Let's all just slow down and drink some sweet tea." Besides, I really do need some tea. Laughter broke the tension between us all.

"So, who are you?" Robyn asked.

"Role call!" Cookie called.

"Grant."

"Nick."

"Robyn."

"Sparkle!"

"Cookie!"

"Pipsqueak."

"Jay." I finished.

"Ooooh oooooh! I have an idea! We should all make a flock!" Sparkle declared. The three newcomers nodded.

"Sure, why not." Nick said. Grant stuck his hand out. Robyn's on top, then Nick's and soon all our hands were stacked. All at once we threw them in the air. Maybe, just maybe, we could be a dysfunctional family.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 REVIEW! It's a start. Yes I know there are a ton of people out there that create OCs and Mary Sues that some people just despise. But come on! Give it a try! **

**Pureevanescence: and today for the disclaimer we haaaaave…. Max!**

**Max: there's chocolate cake right?**

**Iggy: hey! I only got a cookie *glares in my direction***

**Max: You can have a piece too. Pureevanescence doesn't own Maximum Ride, instead she's here typing up her own little lala land with a not as cool as mine flock. **

**Pureevanescence: *sobs in corner***

Chapter 4: Snakes and Shawarma oh my!

The newly founded flock and I flew through the air. It was absolutely silent until Sparkle began complaining.

"I'm sooooo hungry! Can we stop somewhere?" She pleaded. The others chime in agreement.

"Fine. Where should we go?" I asked them.

"Panda Express! Or Ichiban's!" Cookie suggested.

"How about Golden Corral? There's a cotton candy machine." Nick said giddily. That wasn't a bad idea.

"Hooters?" Grant meekly asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Shawarma!" Sparkle yelled. Six heads turn to stare at her.

"What's shamara?" Robyn inquires.

"OMG! You don't know what shawarma is? Have you not seen the Avengers?" Sparkle nearly fell over from shock.

"Well, let's try it then." I decided. We all flew to the ground, following Sparkle on her search.

"Does anyone actually know what shawarma even is?" Grant asked the others. Robyn and Nick shrugged. Our silent ninja without a name brushed the question off even though I think she knows.

"I think it's some type of meat?" Cookie supposed. Sparkle started to jump up and down, so we know that she found it. She pointed a finger at the sign, which reads "Pita Palace." We all walk inside and are hit with the smell of different types of meats. Sparkle dashed up to the counter.

"I'll have three orders shawarma!" She ordered jumping up and down. The cashier stared at the birdkid.

"Um are you sure you can eat all of that?" He asked. Sparkle gave a duh expression. After a minute we were all seated at a table while Sparkle chowed down.

"Sparkle?" Robyn pokes the black and white winged girl.

"Hmm?"

"Err, what's in that?"

"Chicken and lamb is what the guy told me. They put it on this stick and cook it all day. Try some!" Robyn panicked.

"No thanks, I was only wondering." Robyn avoided the mixed meat. Grant was looking around the restaurant in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked him.

"Weren't there seven of us?" He stated. I looked around and saw he was right. Pipsqueak disappeared. We all raced outside to search for her and found the ginger in an ally. Sparkle ran up to her.

"Whatcha doing?" the brunette asked, looking over Pipsqeak's shoulder. We all glanced too. She has a blank piece of paper in front of her. Her finger acting as a pencil.

"Done." She announced as she looked over her work. It was blank.

"I hate to break it to you, but there's nothing there." I verbalized. The artist frowned.

"It's a cat." She deadpanned. All our eyes squint at the paper. Nothing. Blank. White.

"It's a very pretty cat." Nick supplies. At the opening of the ally, two cops approach us.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" One yelled. All our heads jerk to his position.

"Run." Pipsqueak notified before turning invisible. Run? I observe the officers closely. Both are wearing sunglasses and have their collars pulled up their necks. A low hiss fills the air.

"Run Forest, run!" Sparkle hollered as she snapped her wings out. The cops take off the shades to reveal yellow, slitted eyes. Then the strangest thing happened. They have tails. Long, scaly green tails. Not to mention they were spiky on the end.

"I agree with Sparkle, run!" Cookie screamed as her russet wings carried her up. We all took to the sky and saw a huge group of snaky people below.

"Ah girl look at that body, ah girl look at that body, ah girl look at that body." Nick sung.

"Nick? What the fladoodle?" I questioned.

"He randomly sings I'm sexy and I know it sometimes." Robyn informed me. Good to know. A lone green tail shot up and snagged Grant's leg.

"Whoa!" And he was pulled down.

"Grant!" Robyn and Nick shouted. They dove to the ground. Robyn transformed into a wolf and began slashing at the snakes with sharpened claws. Cookie and I followed. Cookie used her adrenaline increase and launched a series of attacks at the enemy. I went for the more casual approach, roundhouse kicking anything snake-like. Nick eventually found Grant and we retreated to another part of town. McDonalds. We stumbled inside the fast-food joint and collapsed at a table.

"I'll be back in a sec." I staggered up to the counter. "One sweet tea." The cashier, Rosalynn, looked weary as she grabbed a cup.

"The total is a dollar." She stated. I reached for my wallet, to find it missing.

"Give me a minute here." Laugher erupted from behind me.

"Looking for this?" Robyn wondered innocently. She held up my wallet. Two can play at that game.

"Are you missing this?" I showed her a picture of Nick I found.

"Trade?" I got my sweet tea.

"So who are you people?" Rosalynn demanded. Sparkle popped out of nowhere.

"We are Jedi Ninja Spies who are on a top secret mission." Rosalynn laughed.

"Sure. And I'm Niall Horan's girlfriend."

"OMG you like One Direction too?" Robyn and I practically shrieked.

"Totally!" Sparkle joined her friend Pipsqueak in the back of the room.

"Make it stop!" The brunette cried while holding her ears. A window exploded. "Thank you!" The same snake hybrids from before crowded into the McDonalds.

"Run as far away as possible!" I ordered Rosalynn. Everyone stood together, ready for another throw down. Suddenly, black, purple, and red raced past us. Rosalynn! Wait, hold up. She has wings? Cool! We all fought our way through the crowd of mutants and flew off to the shed I was in earlier. I looked over the others as we settled down. There were minor scrapes and bruises with a few fractures, but it would heal by tomorrow.

"So Rosalynn, welcome to our crazy, messed up lifestyle!" Robyn said.


End file.
